


«Bonsoir, Elliott»

by EarthquakeMG



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hacking, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, Psychopaths In Love, Sentimental, Slash, Spoilers, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthquakeMG/pseuds/EarthquakeMG
Summary: «Lui non è reale. Lui non è qui. Lui è morto.»E’ davanti a te, Elliott. Se fosse morto credi che riuscirebbe a toccarti?«Tu riesci a toccarmi e tu sei morto.»E’ soltanto una tua percezione, quella, Elliott. Lui è reale per davvero.- Era davvero Tyrell Wellick, l'uomo che aveva davanti a sé?





	

Era nella sua testa, Elliott lo sapeva benissimo che era tutto nella sua testa.  
L’aveva capito nel momento in cui si era ritrovato a parlare con Krista, quando ogni sua difesa e creazione mentale era crollata, ricordandogli che era in carcere – punito per aver compiuto una buona azione – e che da sua madre non c’aveva nemmeno messo piede; si era finalmente reso conto di quanto Mr. Robot fosse reale. Lo era, paradossalmente, Mr. Robot era così reale da rendere lui stesso una creazione della propria mente, ed era arrivato al punto da chiedersi quale delle sue due personalità fosse quella reale: era l’Elliott riservato e pronto ad utilizzare il proprio “dono” per compiere delle buone azioni oppure quell’ Elliott – Mr. Robot – che voleva distruggere l’Evil Corp e provare a salvare il mondo? Non aveva alcuna risposta a questa domanda.  
  
«Lui è solo frutto della mia immaginazione, io invece sono reale.»  
_E tu chi sei, Elliott?_  
  
Si sentiva come braccato dalla sua stessa persona, dall’unico essere capace di capirlo e comprenderlo, di aiutarlo ad uscire da quello che era un tunnel che non aveva un’uscita. Krista non c’era riuscita, neanche Darlene c’era riuscita e di certo non ci sarebbe riuscito nessun altro, perché l’unica persona che aveva provato a capirlo, che aveva _capito_ non era reale. Non credeva nemmeno che avesse capito perché, in realtà, Mr. Robot era soltanto una parte di lui, l’altra sua personalità – quella più forte – che aveva preso le sembianze di un padre che aveva vissuto troppo poco; Elliott era solo, terribilmente solo e senza speranza.  
Poi era arrivato Tyrell.  
Tyrell Wellick non era di certo una persona promettente, non nel campo dell’hacking almeno, poiché la sua scalata alla E-Corp sarebbe sicuramente stata repentina, tutti – compresa sua moglie Joanna – erano certi che sarebbe diventato presto qualcuno. E _qualcuno_ lo era diventato davvero, trasformandosi da promettente imprenditore ad uomo più ricercato di tutta l’America per aver aiutato la famosissima “f society” nell’altrettanto famoso attacco del 9 Maggio, oltre che per il tentato omicidio di Sharon Knowles; Tyrell era diventato importante per Elliott, forse anche troppo.  
Non era stato facile, il loro rapporto era stato burrascoso fin dall’inizio, sin da quando Tyrell le aveva provate tutte per portare Elliott alla E-Corp, poi l’hacker aveva delle lacune nella propria mente che lo portavano a chiedersi quando, esattamente, lui e Wellick erano diventati così intimi; perché intimi lo erano diventati davvero e Tyrell lo guardava in modo diverso, da quando avevano lavorato insieme. E proprio quando Elliott aveva iniziato a capire, scavando in fondo a quel rapporto così strano, Wellick era sparito.  
Nessuno lo aveva più visto, da quando Elliott si era risvegliato nel bagagliaio della sua auto, e nonostante lui c’avesse provato – perché era ormai un’ossessione trovarlo – non aveva ottenuto che delle risposte vaghe. Soltanto alla fine, quando disperato aveva deciso di cercarlo seriamente ed utilizzare tutte le proprie forze e conoscenze per scoprire cosa gli fosse successo, Mr. Robot era tornato con prepotenza nella sua mente e gli aveva parlato di un _omicidio;_ Tyrell era morto e l’avevano ucciso loro due.  
Accettarlo non era stato facile, aveva dovuto passare molte notti insonni e logorarsi le viscere fino a star male, vomitando l’anima che ormai era macchiata da più di un omicidio, bramando della morfina che lo aveva riportato in quel limbo che glielo aveva fatto sognare Tyrell, più volte, continuamente, ed era sempre lo stesso sogno: Tyrell lo guardava in quel modo così diverso, così _suo,_ ed Elliott gli puntava una pistola in fronte, premendo il grilletto poco dopo, togliendogli la vita come se quel gesto non lo scalfisse affatto.  
  
Lui aveva ucciso Tyrell Wellick.  
_Io ho ucciso Tyrell, ragazzino. Tu sei soltanto rimasto a guardare._

Mr. Robot aveva ucciso Tyrell e lui ne era, altrettanto, responsabile.  
  
Se Mr. Robot aveva ucciso Tyrell, chi era l’uomo che in quel momento aveva di fianco a sé? Quella camicia azzurrina così familiare, quel viso rotondo, quella voce leggera e quegli occhi espressivi e determinati di chi erano? Era ancora una volta frutto della sua immaginazione? Il senso di colpa aveva fatto sì che dentro di sé, oltre a Mr. Robot, vi fosse anche Tyrell adesso? Si era spinto così oltre?  
  
Il viso di Tyrell si stese in un sorriso lieto, le palpebre calarono appena e poi « _Bonsoir, Elliott_ » disse ed un brivido gli partì dalla parte bassa della schiena, risalendo fino a solleticargli la nuca, portandolo a chiudere gli occhi d’istinto mentre il fiato si bloccava nella trachea e dimenticava perfino come aveva fatto a respirare sin dalla nascita; stava andando in apnea ed era soltanto colpa di quell’uomo.  
  
«Lui non è reale. Lui non è qui. Lui è morto.»  
_E’ davanti a te, Elliott. Se fosse morto credi che riuscirebbe a toccarti?_  
«Tu riesci a toccarmi e tu sei morto.»  
_E’ soltanto una tua percezione, quella, Elliott. Lui è reale per davvero._  
  
«Elliott, non sei felice di vedermi?»  
Tyrell parlava come se fosse normale ed una nota stonata, sofferente, portò le ultime lettere che pronunciò ad essere calanti. Il taxi sul quale erano entrambi partì, diretto chissà dove, e le palpebre di Elliott si alzarono nuovamente, puntò i propri occhi sul viso dell’altro e schiuse le labbra, boccheggiando e cercando di dire qualcosa che potesse davvero essere utile, che potesse spiegare ciò che stava provando in quel momento. E voleva davvero dirglielo, che se avesse mai conosciuto la felicità probabilmente in quel momento l’avrebbe provata, ma lui non era reale ed era stanco di parlare con i fantasmi del suo passato.  
«Tu non sei veramente qui. - Lo disse e lo ripeté a se stesso più e più volte, come un doloroso mantra. - Tu non sei veramente qui, sei soltanto nella mia testa.» Continuò e gli occhi minacciarono di chiudersi nuovamente ma si spalancarono d’improvviso, colti di sorpresa dalle parole dell’altro.  
«Non credevo di essere penetrato così a fondo.»  
Sulle labbra dell’ex membro dell’Evil Corp si formò un altro sorriso, Elliott vi lesse perfino una nota maliziosa e divertita, così tanto profonda che un altro brivido lo portò a stringersi maggiormente nella solita e logora felpa nero/grigio che indossava da sempre e che avrebbe indossato – probabilmente – finché avrebbe avuto vita.  
  
_Ti prenderebbe in giro se fosse nella tua testa, Elliott?_  
«Non lo s…- Sì! Lo farebbe! Sono certo che lo farebbe!»  
  
Mr. Robot scosse il capo, lanciando un’occhiata a Tyrell, e per un attimo Elliott credette si fossero guardati ma il taxi si fermò e l’uomo dalla camicia chiara scese, invitandolo a seguirlo velocemente, cosa che fece.  
«Che posto è questo?» Domandò più a se stesso che a coloro che lo stavano accompagnando nell’esplorazione di un luogo che somigliava molto ad un appartamento improvvisato, dalle tonalità scure, impolverato e ricco di oggetti utili – come un materasso sul pavimento e del cibo in scatola – ma con soltanto uno di essi a risplendere, mostrandosi nuovo e fiero, come se fosse appena stato comprato: un pc. «E’ qui che ti sei nascosto per tutto questo tempo?» Continuò, spostando lo sguardo su Tyrell che subito storse il naso e scosse il capo, senza nascondere quanto fosse scettico di fronte a quelle parole.  
«Davvero non ti ricordi di questo posto? E’ stata una tua idea, Elliott.»

 _Una mia idea, in realtà._  
«Io non ricordo niente. Non sono mai stato qui»  
_Io ci sono stato. Una volta, forse anche due, mentre tu pensavi a sbarazzarti di me._  
«Volevo soltanto riprendere il controllo.»  
  
«Il controllo di cosa?» Domandò Tyrell, ricordandogli di non essere solo e che doveva rispondere non soltanto a Mr. Robot ma anche a lui, a quell’uomo che era ancora così lontano dall’essere davvero reale.  
_Lui non ce l’ha mai avuto il controllo._  
«Stai zitto!» Urlò Elliott e Tyrell sgranò gli occhi, osservandolo come se lo stesse guardando per la prima volta ed avvicinandosi d’un passo, eliminando quella distanza superflua che li separava.  
«E’ stato difficile per tutti, Elliott. – Parlò con tono leggero e pacato, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. – Pensi che per me sia stato facile? Dopo quello che abbiamo fatto credevo di poter conquistare il mondo, io ne ero certo… Io ne sono certo, ma non è stato facile. Sono dovuto fuggire, lavorare nelle retrovie ed ho fatto tutto quello che mi hai chiesto, sono diventato il tuo braccio destro e non ho fatto altro che muovermi affinché il piano che tu e la Dark Army avete ideato andasse a buon fine ed ora sono pronto, Elliott.»  
Il tono con cui parlava e quegli lucidi, fieri e determinati, fecero vacillare Elliott a tal punto che non si rese nemmeno conto di quanto la distanza tra di loro si fosse accorciata, delle mani di Tyrell sulle sue spalle e della leggera curva che aveva compiuto la sua schiena nel tentativo di avvicinarsi maggiormente a lui. Sentiva il suo caldo respiro sul viso ed ancora una volta faticò ad inspirare dell’aria pulita, trattenendo quell’anidride carbonica che gli provocò un lieve giramento di testa, e un altro e un altro ancora, finché le parole dell’ex E-Corp non lo distrassero ancora una volta, lasciando che i suoi occhi sorpresi non lo lasciassero andare.  
«Sono pronto a farlo, il nostro malware porterà a termine ciò che abbiamo iniziato mesi fa.»  
  
«Cosa abbiamo iniziato? Io e lui? Io e tu?»  
_Siamo più di questi, Elliott. Darlene, Mobley, Trenton, perfino Angela è coinvolta._

«Sei stato tu, non io. Io non volevo tutto questo!»  
  
«Abbiamo lavorato insieme per tutto questo tempo?» Domandò ancora sconvolto, non riuscendo a far altro che guardare l’uomo che aveva davanti, stentando a credere che fosse davvero reale, ma le sue mani erano calde e le dita premevano con forza contro il tessuto della sua felpa, sfiorandogli la pelle e bruciandola come se non avesse addosso alcun tessuto. «Credevo tu fossi morto.»  
«E invece sono qui. Sono qui, Elliott, e sono più vivo che mai.»  
Le parole di Tyrell diventarono un sussurro e d’improvviso tutto fu ovattato, il cuore iniziò a battergli all’impazzata, le pulsazioni aumentarono smisuratamente ed il respirò mancò ancora, rendendo quell’apnea la più piacevole che avesse mai vissuto; Tyrell era davvero lì, era reale ed era lì con lui.  
«Sei vivo…» Sussurrò con un filo di voce e l’altro avrebbe giurato che fosse l’accenno di un sorriso il suo.  
Tyrell sorrise di rimando ed annuì con un cenno del capo, piegandosi fino a raggiungere la sua altezza e posando la fronte sulla sua, premendo le loro epidermidi insieme ed infondendogli la forza per respirare che aveva perso per parecchi istanti, lasciando che i loro nasi si sfiorassero e respirando proprio sulla sua bocca, aiutandolo a farlo a sua volta e coinvolgendolo, portandolo a chiudersi in una bolla dalla quale perfino Mr. Robot – ora in silenzio, svanito nel nulla – era stato escluso.  
Erano soltanto loro due. Lui e Tyrell. E Tyrell era vivo.  
«Sì, Elliott. – Pronunciò quelle parole con le labbra sulle sue, con le proprie curvate in un sorriso. – Sono vivo e sono qui. E ho rischiato, lo so. So che potrebbero scoprirci, che la tua presenza potrebbe mandare a monte ogni cosa, distruggere tutto ciò per cui ho lavorato, rendere vano ogni nostro tentativo, ed odiami pure se vuoi ma…»  
L’hacker aggrottò le sopracciglia, inclinando leggermente il capo verso destra ed osservandolo ora con cipiglio curioso e confuso, in attesa che l’altro terminasse la propria frase, mentre le mani lentamente scivolavano fuori dalle maniche troppo lunghe della sua felpa, scontrandosi con l’aria fredda ed arrivando a sfiorare con la punta delle dita la camicia di tessuto pregiato che gliele solleticò appena.  
Doveva toccarlo. Tyrell era lì e lui doveva assolutamente toccarlo.  
«…Mi mancavi.»

La frase ebbe la sua conclusione, chiara e limpida proprio com’era Tyrell, senza alcun velo o giro di parole, pronunciata con così tanta convinzione che il mondo di Elliott iniziò a girare, catapultandolo in una di quelle situazioni da sballo che gli ricordavano tanto l’Adderall e lo stato catatonico in cui lo faceva piombare. Esalò un respiro, profondo e liberatorio, che somigliò tanto ad un “anche tu” ed i suoi occhi si socchiusero ancora una volta, rimanendo però aperti abbastanza per riuscire a vedere l’altro sorridere e guardandolo come se non lo vedesse da una vita – e a lui sembrava proprio così -, avvicinandosi sempre di più.  
«Insieme conquisteremo il mondo, Elliott.»  
Le loro labbra erano così vicine che Elliott assaporò il sapore di quelle dell’altro, ma…  
  
_Riusciremo a distruggere la Evil Corp._  
  
Elliott spalancò gli occhi e la bocca nello stesso momento, facendovi entrare così tanta anidride carbonica che rischiò quasi di soffocare, tutto divenne chiaro in un solo istante.  
Ci mise così poco a capire, gli bastò ripensare alle planimetrie disegnate sullo schermo di quel pc, gli bastò voltarsi verso l’enorme edificio della E-Corp situato proprio di fronte a loro, che riusciva ad intravedere dalla grande finestra a vetri posta a pochi passi da lui, e per poco non gli mancò l’aria ancora una volta. Loro – sì, perché lui mai avrebbe fatto una cosa di quel tipo – volevano distruggere la E-Corp e con essa tutti quelli che lavoravano in quell’edificio, volevano bruciare ogni prova cartacea, ogni bilancio, impedendo così di ricreare tutto ciò che avevano perso dopo l’hackeraggio del 9 Maggio; l’avrebbero fatto attraverso di lui.  
Il malware che avevano creato, la Dark Army, Tyrell, Mr. Robot… Lui era il mezzo per un omicidio di massa.  
Si allontanò da Tyrell come se quelle mani che avevano tanto desiderato toccarlo si fossero appena scottate, fece un paio di passi indietro e la distanza tra loro tornò ad essere soffocante, deleteria come l’espressione che si formò sul volto di quello che era un suo complice – il complice di Mr. Robot -, come il suo cuore che si spezzò inesorabilmente, ricordandogli che la sua realtà era sempre la più dolorosa.  
«Non te lo permetterò.» Asserì con serietà, puntando i propri occhi feriti su quelli destabilizzati dell’altro.  
  
«Non uccideremo tutte quelle persone. Noi non siamo degli assassi…- Io non sono un assassino!»  
_Loro lo sono, invece. E meritano dei morire, Elliott._

«Nessuno merita di morire.»  
_Saranno il piccolo prezzo da pagare per purificare il mondo._  
«Piccolo? E tu questo lo consideri piccolo?»  
_Va’ fatto, Elliott. Lui lo farà, ad ogni costo._  
  
«Me lo hai chiesto tu, Elliott. – L’espressione sul volto di Tyrell mutò d’improvviso, divenendo livida e seria. – E’ un nostro progetto e dobbiamo portarlo a termine. Dobbiamo finire quello che abbiamo iniziato, è quello che mi hai detto fin da quando abbiamo cominciato ad elaborare questo piano.»  
Si allontanò da lui, mentre parlava, compiendo un passo indietro ad ogni parola mentre quell’incriminato pc era sempre più vicino ad Elliott – che aveva capito cosa fare, che sapeva sempre cosa fare – e pronto a diventare il mezzo per salvare almeno un migliaio di dipendenti della E-Corp che mai avrebbe voluto sulla coscienza. Si voltò ed i suoi occhi si posarono sullo schermo ancora acceso, su quei codici che sarebbe riuscito a decifrare – annullando tutto – in qualche minuto, rendendo vano tutto quello che la Dark Army e Mr. Robot avevano ideato; riprendendo finalmente _il controllo_ e tornando ad essere se stesso.  
«E’ un qualcosa che va fatto ed io lo farò, anche senza di te.»  
Capì anche prima di voltarsi nuovamente verso di lui che quella che Tyrell aveva tra le mani era una pistola, lo sentì togliere la sicura e caricarla, e quando i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli dell’altro una fitta dolorosissima al cuore – che si espanse per tutto il torace – lo colpì in pieno, portandolo a boccheggiare. I suoi occhi… Gli occhi di Tyrell erano lucidi, il suo viso era l’espressione della sofferenza ed in esso era disegnata una tacita supplica che Elliott non poteva ascoltare, che non _doveva_ ascoltare.  
«Quando mi hai dato questa pistola, hai detto che avrei dovuto puntarla contro chiunque si fosse messo tra noi e la distruzione di quegli assassini. – Un mormorio basso e sofferente uscì dalle labbra dell’altro. – Soltanto adesso ho capito che… Che parlavi di te stesso. Ed io non voglio farlo, Elliott. Questa è l’ultima cosa che io mai vorrei fare quindi, ti prego, aiutami a portarlo a termine. Facciamolo insieme, Elliott.»  
«No.»  
Rispose di getto, repentino e convinto, non scomponendosi e dimostrando come non avesse paura né di lui né della possibilità di morire; preferiva morire cercando di salvare la propria anima che vivere da assassino.  
«Dovrai spararmi, Tyrell.»  
Un rumore sordo seguì quelle parole ed un proiettile lo colpì dritto allo stomaco, facendogli sgranare gli occhi ed emettere un mugugno sorpreso e dolorante, mentre un singhiozzo lasciava le labbra di Tyrell e la pistola precipitava sul pavimento in legno di quello che era soltanto un quartier generale scelto proprio da lui – da Mr. Robot – per poter osservare meglio il loro ultimo e principale obiettivo, posandosi su di esso come a rallentatore, sotto lo sguardo di Elliott che si accasciava dolorante e senza respiro, le mani insanguinate ed il dolore più forte che avesse mai provato che lo paralizzava completamente, rendendolo inutile e senza alcuno scopo.  
«Elliott!! Elliott, svegliati! Dimmi che sei vivo, dimmelo, ti prego, io… Non puoi morire, non puoi farlo! Non adesso! Non ora che c’eravamo così vicini e… Mi dispiace, Dio, mi dispiace così tanto ma non potevo fare altrimenti. Sei stato tu a dirmelo, ricordi? Non avevo scelta, dovevo ascoltarti, dovevo fermarti e questo era l’unico modo. Ora svegliati! Svegliati per me perché io da solo non posso farcela. Non senza di te, Elliott.»  
Le parole di Tyrell erano un sussurro lontano ormai, mentre precipitava in un limbo oscuro e senza una fine, mentre il suo corpo sembrava ormai così lontano ed il dolore era diventato infinitesimale. Soltanto una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo, lasciando che la sua guancia destra si bagnasse, ricordando a Tyrell che lui… Lui voleva soltanto salvare il mondo.  
  
_Ed io gliel’ho impedito._


End file.
